From DE 36 36 243 A1 there is known a wheel hub/universal joint assembly wherein the wheel hub comprises a sleeve portion with a beaded collar which axially fixes an inner bearing race of the wheel bearing. At its end facing the constant velocity universal joint, the beaded collar comprises a face toothing which, for torque transmitting purposes, engages a corresponding face toothing of the outer joint part, the purpose being that, independently of the bearing size, it should be possible for the diameter of the face toothings to be adapted to the required torque capacity. To achieve a radially compact and thus lightweight wheel bearing, the wheel bearing with its bearing balls is radially positioned approximately at the level of the balls of the constant velocity universal joint.